


Meeting Cassie

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: Scott introduces his new girl to his little girl.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913
Kudos: 2





	Meeting Cassie

Scott had promised to never fall for another woman. Not after his ex, his daughter was his life now and that’s all he thought he needed. Then he met her, Kristen. She was a surprise to him, a wonderful, beautiful surprise. Cassie knew her daddy had a girlfriend and understood that she would meet this woman who made her daddy happy when we the problem.

Scott and Kristen had done everything in a relationship that was at 7 months. In Kristen’s eyes, he wasn’t a thief or Ant-Man, Scott was just a normal guy that got beat up a lot defending her. So one night after passionate lovemaking, Kristen asked about when she could meet Cassie. “I mean I understand if you want to wait but Scott, she’s this little girl wanting to spend time with her father and it’s so adorable. I just want to know if this will go someplace.” She kissed his cheek and cuddled into his side closing her eyes drifting to sleep. Kristen made have gone to sleep but Scott laid there, twirling her hair in his fingers, thinking about what she said. He loved her more than he planned to love any woman again and Cassie was his world. That night he decided what he would do and hopefully it would go well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kristen stood in the park waiting for Scott like he asked in his text. She looked at her watch and thought maybe he meant if for his pick-up Cassie. Kristen sighed getting ready to leave and call Scott later, but when you heard the voice that usually talked you to sleep yelling, ‘Peanut slow down,’ she looked over to see Scott chasing a small girl you assumed to be Cassie. Kris smiled lightly as Scott quickly caught Cassie and cradled her in his arms. “Hey baby,” he said as he kissed your cheek before setting Cassie on the ground. “Hey.” Kristen smiled wide noticing Cassie looking between them. Scott smiled and took a step back and set his hands on Cassie’s shoulders and looked at Kris. “Kristen, this is Cassie. Cassie this is Kristen.” Kris kneeled and smiled at Cassie. “Hi Cassie, your dad has told me so much about you.” She smiled showing that she had some teeth missing, “Really?” Kris nodded with a smile on her face. Scott watched two talks for a little while longer before the three decided to head for the swings. The day went on like that till Cassie started dozing off.

As they walked into Scott’s apartment and set Cassie in the guest room. Scott pulled Kris close to him and kissed her gently. She pulled away with a smile on her face, “What was that for?” He simply smiled at her and brush her hair out of her face, “Because you’re reminding me what it’s like to be in love again.” Kris giggled and pulled him into another kiss. This was the end of their beautiful day.


End file.
